Diamonds Are Unbreakable: Musical Adaptation
by MiniPlumber
Summary: An adaptation of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable. Covering the same general plot. Contains heavy spoilers for JJBA: Diamond is Unbreakable


**Diamond Is Unbreakable: The Musical**

By Miniplumber.

**Author's Note**

This work is a play adaptation of Hiroki Araki's work: "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable" Following the same general premise and events. However, many changes have been made to accommodate the format. The songs featured are Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town, Chase, Staying Alive, and Great Days. The lyrics for Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town is taken from the We.B cover of the song, while Chase and Great Days take the lyrics from their official English covers, and Staying Alive takes the lyrics from the Bee Gees song. Play is not meant for commercial purposes, and all copyrights belong to their respective owners.

**Blurb Summary**

When the visit of a strange man into the town of Morioh prompts the emergence of supernatural abilities in the town's residents. The young Josuke Higashikata is discovers that the town of Morioh contains a terrible secret.

**Characters & [Stands]:**

**(Protagonist)**

Josuke Higashikata [Crazy Diamond]

**(Antagonist)**

Yoshikage Kira [Killer Queen]

**(Supporting)**

Okuyasu Nijimura [The Hand]

Koichi Hirose [Echo]

Joseph Joestar [Star Platinum]

Rohan Kishibe [Heaven's Door]

Yukako Yamagishi [Maneater]

Shinobu Kawajiri

Hayoto Kawajiri

Kosaku Kawajiri

Reimi Sugimoto

Tonio Trussardi

**(Tertiary)**

Hitami

Store Clerk

Department Store Women

Owner

Aya

Collector

**Act 1:**

**Scene 1: Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town**

_[A house in Morioh]_

_(Hitami is seen going about a routine, preparing breakfast for herself)_

_(Radio starts playing)_

**Radio:** Good morning Morioh! You are listening to Morioh City Radio hosted by yours truly Mr. Morioh! Today's July 14th 1999, the forecast is a cool summer day reaching a high of 23 degrees before falling down to 20 degrees in the evening. In recent news the mayor has announced his plans to renovate Hedohito park this October. He stated that "this historic landmark is one of Morioh's oldest symbols and demonstrates the town's rich legacy," he added that this is the "greatest gift" that he could give to celebrate the park's 200th anniversary. Morioh is truly a one of a kind town, a beautiful town, some may even say it's a Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town.

_(Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town Starts Playing)_

[Streets of Morioh]

_(The Citizens of Morioh go about their day as the music plays)_

_(Amongst the citizens can be seen Yoshikage walking by himself, Yukako talking with the Department Store girls, Joseph stopping and asking for directions, Rohan exploring with a map, and Josuke, Koichi, and Okuyasu hanging out together)_

(Musical Number - Josuke, Okuyasu, Koichi, Ensemble)

_(Josuke separates from Koichi and Okuyasu, and walks to center stage)_

_(Background business subsides, with only a few people crossing across stage occasionally)_

**(JOSUKE)**

**Mysterious faces keep on passing me by**

**While the void in my heart pulls me from wrong to right**

**There's endless adventures just waiting here in this bizarre town**

**Oh yeah!**

_(Koichi and Okuyasu join Josuke on Center stage)_

**(KOICHI & OKUYASU)**

**No matter what the future holds**

**(JOSUKE)**

**I will keep on smiling**

**(KOICHI & OKUYASU)**

**Should the darkness claim victory**

**(JOSUKE)**

**I'd uncover the mystery!**

**(KOICHI & OKUYASU)**

**Though the starting point looks hazy**

**(JOSUKE, KOICHI & OKUYASU)**

**We'll unravel the truth hiding somewhere within this town**

**(JOSUKE, KOICHI & OKUYASU)**

**So let all your cares fade away**

**The ticking clocks will capture the beat**

**As we dance the night away**

**Crazy, Noisy, Bizarre, Town**

**(JOSUKE)**

**Like a drawn archer's bow, with its arrow pulled high**

**You gotta let yourself fly towards your uncertainty**

**Release all your fears, take a stand, now your future's in sight**

**Oh yeah!**

**(KOICHI & OKUYASU)**

**Should the darkness trap your voice**

**(JOSUKE)**

**Fight against the silence!**

**(KOICHI & OKUYASU)**

**It's time to live for yourself**

**(JOSUKE)**

**And take hold of your destiny!**

**(JOSUKE, KOICHI & OKUYASU)**

**Mysteries lurk behind you**

**So open up your eyes to see what's hidden within this town**

_(Ensemble enter Stage and join Josuke, Okuyasu, and Koichi)_

**(JOSUKE, KOICHI, OKUYASU, & ENSEMBLE)**

**So let all your fears wash away**

**As we laugh, the day starts to fade**

**Just let your heart begin to dance**

**Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town**

**(JOSUKE, KOICHI & OKUYASU)**

**So let all your cares fade away**

**The ticking clocks will capture the beat**

**As we dance the night away**

**Crazy, Noisy, Bizarre, Town**

**(JOSUKE, KOICHI, OKUYASU, & ENSEMBLE)**

**We let all our fears wash away**

**As we laugh, the day starts to fade**

**Just let your heart begin to dance**

**Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town**

_(Exit All)_

_[Morioh House]_

_(Disguised Yoshikage is seen in house)_

_(He takes a female hand from the table while humming the tune of Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town)_

_(Exit Yoshikage)_

_[Streets of Morioh]_

_(Enter Joseph)_

**Joseph:** So this is Morioh, Japan. Hmm. (Pulls out a piece of paper) Higashikata Josuke, 16. Japanese-American, 5'11. Attends North Morioh high school. Illegitimate son of New York businessman: Jon Joestar.

_(Joseph sighs and puts away paper)_

Now where I am I going to find the kid. If they didn't rebook my flight I could've made it before the summer. Good Grief

_(Joseph Exit)_

_(Josuke, Koichi, and Okuyasu enter)_

**Josuke: **Okay, Koichi, Okuyasu. Here's the rundown! Morioh Carnival: check, disco: check, stocking up on gel: check, check and check. Well that's my bucket list done.

**Koichi: **And it's only July 14th. Here I was excited that they let us out of school early. What do we do now?

**Okuyasu: **Well, there's one thing left on my list. Find that one hot stunning ch-

**Josuke:** Let's do to that one later, Okuyasu.

**Okuyasu: **Maybe we could go to the new Italian place that opened I've heard the food there is delicious!

_(No response from Josuke or Koichi)_

**Okuyasu:** JoJo, Koichi, come on! What's wrong with it?

**Josuke: **Well, I suppose we could-

**Koichi: **Oh, we shouldn't go there!

_(Enter Yoshikage who walks quickly)_

**Koichi: **I mean well that maybe we should-

_(Yoshikage accidentally bumps into Koichi)_

**Yoshikage: **I'm very sorry I'm late for work!

_(Yoshikage exits)_

**Josuke: **What a weirdo.

_(Pause)_

**Okuyasu: **Maybe we could go to the arcade?

**Koichi: **Yeah! That's a good idea!

**Josuke: **Ah, I only have 30000 Yen for the whole summer, and I have to prioritize it on what's most important. So, I'd probably just watch you guys if we were to go there.

**Okuyasu:** You know you could make money by selling or refunding some of the things you have. For instance, you could take all the gel you bought and go refu-

_(Koichi elbows Okuyasu)_

**Koichi: **What Okuyasu means to say is that if you're having money trouble, we could always help you out. Isn't that right Okuyasu?

**Okuyasu: **I- Yeah.

_(Joseph enters)_

**Josuke: **No, it wouldn't be right. I worked for every Yen in my life, and if I just started relying on handouts what kind of person would I be? The hand you're dealt is the one you deserve and trying to cheat or manipulate that is wrong. I'm sorry but I must refuse your offer.

**Joseph: **Excuse me, could you help me out. I'm looking for someone. Do you know where I may find Josuke Higashikata?

**Josuke: **That name seems really familiar, but I can't place my finger on where I heard that name before,

If only something could help me remember

_(Josuke gestures for cash)_

**Joseph: **1 dollar is… 100 Yen. Would 500 Yen be enough?

**Josuke: **How about 1000?

**Joseph: **800, final offer.

**Josuke: **Okay.

_(Josuke accepts the cash)_

**Josuke: **Now I remember! I'm Josuke Higashikata!

_(Pause)_

**Joseph: **Good grief.

**Josuke: **Well what do you need me for?

**Joseph:** My name is Joseph Joestar. I'm your nephew.

**Josuke:** Look, uh, Mister Joestar, I don't think you've got the right Josuke Higashikata. You're like, really old.

**Joseph: **You're mother's called Tomoko, right? Attended university back in '83?

**Josuke:** Yeah…

**Joseph: **Then I got the right Josuke Higashikata. Didn't you expect you to have a pompadour, I didn't know people still wear something so old in 1999.

_(Koichi and Okuyasu begin panicking)_

**Koichi: **Oh no.

**Josuke:** What did you just say?

**Joseph: **I wasn't expecting such an old style.

**Josuke: **Did you insult my haircut?!

_(Okuyasu & Koichi take a few steps back)_

**Josuke: **Don't you ever insult my swanky hair!

_(Crazy Diamond Appears)_

**Okuyasu: **Uh oh, he's in trouble now.

**Joseph: **A Stand?

_(As Crazy Diamond is attacks, Star Platinum appears and defends Joseph)_

_(Star Platinum hits Crazy Diamond and knocks it back)_

_(Josuke is pushed back)_

**Koichi & Okuyasu**: What!?

**Koichi: **How did- What happened JoJo?

**Josuke: **Stand back!

**Joseph: **It take it you've never seen another Stand before Josuke? They are the manifestation of the extraphysical soul into our physical realm. They are a reflection of who we are on the inside. You and your Stand are eternally linked, one cannot exist without the other, you get hurt your Stand gets hurt, your Stand gets hurt you get hurt. This is my Stand: Star Platinum _(Points)_.

**Okuyasu: **What's he pointing at?

**Joseph: **Only Stand users can see each other's Stands, to the average person they are invisible. Look Josuke meet me at the Grand Morioh Hotel once you've cooled off.

**Josuke: **Stand or not I won't let you just walk away!

_(Crazy Diamond lunges at Joseph and knocks of his hat)_

**Joseph: **Star Platinum: The World!

_(Time freezes)_

_(Joseph walks behind Josuke)_

**Joseph: **Damn, I'm rusty.

_(Time continues)_

**Koichi: **Behind you!

_(Josuke turns around, Joseph immediately gives him a right hook)_

_(Josuke falls and is unconscious, Crazy Diamond disappears)_

**Joseph: **That's for nearly decapitating me, Elvis. _(To Koichi & Okuyasu) _Tell him to meet me at the Grand Morioh Hotel later. Tell him that I forgive his outburst and that I got something which will interest him.

_(Star Platinum disappears, Koichi and Okuyasu are confused)_

**Joseph: **Make sure to tell him all that.

**Koichi: **Okay.

_(Joseph exits)_

**Koichi: **What was that?

**Okuyasu: **I don't know.

**Koichi: **Here let's help Josuke up.

_(Koichi & Okuyasu pick up Josuke and exit together) _

**Scene 2: Grand Morioh Hotel**

_[Kawajiri Household]_

_(Shinobu Kawajiri is doing the dishes, and Kosaku Kawajiri is sitting on the couch reading a newspaper)_

_(Shinobu turns on the radio)_

_(Music starts playing)_

**Kosaku: **Shinobu!

_(Shinobu ignores him)_

**Kosaku: **Shinobu!

_(Kosaku is ignored)_

**Kosaku: **Can you please turn off the radio. Are you even listening to me!?

_(Kosaku gets up and turns off the radio)_

**Shinobu: **Hmpf.

**Kosaku: **Oh, what is it? You listen to that thing every day, please, I'm still a bit sick.

_(Kosaku walks over to the couch, Shinobu turns on the radio again)_

**Kosaku: **_(Mumbling) _I take off a day from work and this how I'm being treated. _(Reading paper)_ Hey Shinobu, did you know that a plastic surgeon is opening a new beauty parlor downtown?

**Shinobu: **Good, maybe you can go there sometime, then you won't be such a sore on the eyes.

**Kosaku: **Maybe I will.

_[Joseph's Room, Grand Morioh Hotel]_

_(Josuke, Okuyasu and Koichi enter, and approach Joseph who is sitting at a coffee table)_

**Josuke: **Wow, you sure didn't skimp out when it comes to hotels

**Joseph: **I'm staying in town for a while.

_(Josuke, Okuyasu, and Koichi sit down beside Josuke)_

**Joseph: **Josuke. Sorry about insulting your hair and hitting you too hard.

**Josuke:** It's okay. I'm the one who started the fight.

**Joseph: **Do you know anything about your dad?

**Josuke: **Not much. He was an American.

**Joseph: **Hmm. Listen here's the thing: About a month ago my grandfather: George Joestar was writing his will, he wanted to make sure that the money split evenly amongst his descendants, he thought it would be easy since he only had three kids. Well, he was wrong. There was a fourth kid, you. Turns out: he forgot he cheated on his wife. I guess he felt guilt over neglecting you. You are entitled to an eighth of his inheritance.

**Josuke: **Oh. Did he die or something?

**Joseph: **No, not yet. Though grandma nearly murdered him there and then.

_(Koichi sees an arrow on a nearby sofa, and goes to look at it)_

**Okuyasu: **So you're saying Josuke Higashikata is actually Josuke Joestar then? I guess we'll have to call you JoJoJo!

_(Joseph looks at Okuyasu like he's a moron)_

**Koichi:** It's a spelling thing, Josuke is spelled the same way as JoJo in Japanese. In fact different words have drastically different meanings depending on the arrangement of Kanji! For example, Kira and Kira are pronounced the same but one means "god of light" and the other means "killer" and despite being pronounced the same, the meanings are… different… and such.

**Joseph: ** Josuke, you've been awfully silent.

**Josuke: **It's just… This all so much. My dad is well… Am I gonna get murdered by the rest of the Joestars?

_(Koichi grabs the arrow and looks at it up close)_

**Joseph: **That would invalidate his will. That's not all though. Nobody knew what you looked like, so I tried had a "witch" get me a picture of you. Well whenever she tried to use her Stand, there was an interference.

_(Koichi puts back the arrow and goes back to the table, looking at his watch he realizes he's late for something)_

**Joseph: **Something else was being shown instead, every single time, as if fate itself had tied this thing to you. _(Puts down a drawing and pictures of Killer Queen)_ This was the -

**Koichi: **Hey, Mr. Joestar. I'm supposed to meet somebody right now, is it okay if I go.

_(No response from Joseph)_

**Koichi: **They said that it was like "super-duper uber important" and that they'd kill me if I was late.

**Joseph: **Okay, go ahead.

_(Koichi starts running out)_

**Okuyasu: **Wait, Koichi how come you didn't tell us anything about this.

**Koichi: **Cause then you'd get the wrong impression!

_(Koichi exits)_

_(Josuke and Okuyasu exchange glances)_

**Joseph: **Anyway, this was the Stand. I was hoping that'd be your Stand. _(Pause)_ There's another Stand user in Morioh and it your fates linked together.

**Josuke: **So what, am I supposed to kill this guy?

**Joseph: **How the hell should I know? The fact is that you're destined to meet him and look at that thing: It's Menacing.

**Josuke: **I guess. Looks like a mutant cat.

**Joseph: **Well, lookout for this mutant cat Stand man, and be cautious. Stands are extremely dangerous. What are your Stands abilities Josuke?

**Josuke: **Well, my Stand Crazy Diamond can punch really hard and it also can heal people.

**Joseph: **You've ever tried bringing back the dead?

**Josuke: **Uh… no.

**Joseph: **Stands can't bring back the dead.

**Josuke: **Okay then... What can you do?

**Joseph: **I can stop time.

**Josuke: **What the fuck.

**Joseph: **But only for two seconds. But this _(points to photo)_, this Stand, only you-

**Okuyasu: **So, you two are destined to face this mutant cat man, and I can't even see Stands! What am I supposed to do if the guy decides to kill me!

**Joseph: **Well that's why I brought…

_(Joseph takes a moment to find arrow since it was moved)_

**Joseph:** …this! _(Pick up and shows arrow)_ The Golden Arrow of Umajid, it's an arrow which can awaken Stands. Natural born Stand users are 1 to a million, but all people have the potential for a Stand. But beware, there's no going back. Stand users attract Stand users, and most Stand users: meet bad ends.

**Josuke:** Is it possible to get a second Stand?

**Joseph:** Not unless you got two souls. This arrow is useless to Stand users, it's just a hunk of metal to you. The only way for a Stand to get stronger is for the person to get stronger. Here.

_(Joseph gives the Okuyasu the Stand Arrow)_

**Okuyasu: **Huh. So, do I just touch it-

_(The Hand appears)_

**Okuyasu:** So that's a Stand. Oi, JoJo look I have a Stand: isn't that just the neate-

_(Okuyasu & The Hand swipes causing a gravitational well in the area)_

_(Josuke, Okuyasu, & Joseph fall to the ground)_

**Okuyasu: **Oh that's awesome, it causes people to be pulled to where I swiped. Josuke, I got a Stand! Thanks Mr. Joestar!

**Joseph**_**: **_Good grief. Here Josuke take the arrow, keep it as a token of our relationship.

**Josuke: **Thanks, Joseph.

**Okuyasu:** Alright JoJo! Let's go get Italian food!

**Scene 3: Lovebirds**

_[Outside of "Antonio's Authentic Italian Restaurant"]_

_(Several guests are enjoying their meal, including Yoshikage)_

_(Tonio is seen serving customers)_

_(Yukako is sitting at a table with two cups of coffee waiting)_

**Tonio: **Is everything to your liking sir?

**Yoshikage:** Yes, everything's to kill for.

**Tonio: **Magnifico!

_(Tonio walks over to Yukako)_

**Tonio:** Tough day?

**Yukako:** Yeah… Just tired from work.

**Tonio: **Would you like the bill?

**Yukako: **I, uh… check back in 5 minutes.

**Tonio: **Alright then.

_(Tonio continues to serve customers)_

_(Koichi runs in)_

**Koichi: **Yukako, sorry I'm late!

**Yukako: **Oh well it isn't Koichi, well I'm afraid it's too late.

**Koichi: **What? It's only been- half an hour!? Look, I know you said it was really important, but you see Josuke had his nephew show up and they had a big fight, and it was just this huge mess.

**Yukako: **Well no matter, I've already cleared up the thing I was dealing with.

**Koichi: **Oh. Well that's great! All swell that ends well.

**Yukako:** Oh, sit down Koichi.

_(Koichi sits down at the coffee table)_

_(Josuke and Okuyasu enter from around the corner)_

**Okuyasu: **Oi, JoJo. Is that Koichi and Yukako? Let's go greet them.

**Josuke: **Wait hold on Okuyasu. I want to see what happens.

**Okuyasu: **JoJo, why do you want to- Oh! Okay let's watch.

_(Musical Number - Yukako, Koichi, Josuke, and Okuyasu)_

_{_

_Yukako is introduced, she's known Koichi for a long time_

_Reveals she loves Koichi_

_Koichi begins seeing Stands, develops one himself_

_Yukako has a Stand [Maneater]_

_Yukako is weird_

_Josuke and Okuyasu are surprised by the turn of events_

_}_

_(Exit Yukako)_

**Okuyasu: **What was it that Joseph said, "Stands attract Stands"

**Josuke: **I don't think- Quick act casual Koichi's approaching us.

**Koichi: **Oh, hey guys I didn't expect to find you here.

**Okuyasu: **Oh, we're just standing around.

**Josuke: **Looking for coffee shops.

**Okuyasu: **Yeah, coffee shops, you know nothing more romantic…

**Josuke: **...ly impressive, really helps to make you stand.

**Koichi: **Funny you should say that, I've just come out of a coffee shop.

**Josuke: **I can't believe it!

**Okuyasu: **I can't believe it.

_(Josuke & Okuyasu look briefly at each other)_

**Josuke & Okuyasu: **We can't believe it!

**Koichi: **Umm, okay. Guys, I don't know how, but I think I developed a Stand!

**Josuke: **What, no.

_(Echo appears)_

**Josuke: **Oh, wow I can't believe it.

**Okuyasu: **We can't believe it.

_(Josuke glances at Okuyasu)_

**Josuke: **What does it do?

**Koichi: **I haven't really done anything with it. I think it can write words onto surfaces.

**Josuke: **My Stand: Crazy Diamond can heal wounds, and Okuyasu's Stand: The Hand creates gravitational wells! But that's cool too. Right Okuyasu?

**Okuyasu: **Super cool! By the way did you touch the arrow back at the hotel, cause that thing causes you to develop a Stand!

_(The Hand enters) _

**Koichi: **Oh, I totally didn't touch it. Look guys, I have a real problem. So remember the girl I told you I was meeting.

**Josuke: **You were meeting a girl? What, no way.

**Koichi:** Yukako. Okay, she invited to meet for coffee and I thought it was like "oh, were great friends since middle school" type thing and like there's "something important I need you for." But turns out she has feelings for me! And I don't really know how I feel about her, and I'm really afraid of how she'll react if I tell her the truth, and you see this sweater. She got my measurements from my mom, which is creepy. And I'm, I'm. I don't know what to do.

_(Exit The Hand and Echoes)_

**Josuke: **Look Koichi… I don't really know what you can do.

_(Enter Rohan from other side of stage with map)_

**Okuyasu: **Ooh, ooh. How about we organize a meeting between everyone and y'all can talk it out!

**Josuke: **Okuyasu. That's a stupid idea. We need a real long term solution.

**Okuyasu: **How about we make up a bunch of lies about Koichi, so she won't like him anymore.

**Koichi:** No, don't do that! I doubt she'd just up and believe anything. Plus, I'm afraid she'd kidnap me if she did!

**Josuke:** Oh! How about Koichi and Yukako meet up in my house and they talk out the situation, and we'll help out!

**Okuyasu: **Yeah, that's way better idea. _(Mumbling)_ It was my idea.

**Koichi:** That could work.

**Rohan: **Hey!

**Josuke: **Oh god, it's this guy. Don't make eye contact.

_(Rohan starts approaching)_

**Josuke: **Oh, he's coming this way.

_(Rohan walks up to the gang)_

**Rohan: **Why hello, if it isn't my favourite band of delinquents. Josuke still going with that style, yeah? How you all been holding up since I've been gone?

**Josuke:** Fantastic. Shouldn't you be in college? Instead of talking to us? Aren't you like 20?

**Rohan:** Yes, but it's summer break. It's nice to get back to my hometown. Anyway, I was looking around Morioh, getting inspiration for my next manga masterpiece: "Pink Dark Boy Strange Travels Part 2: His Proud Lineage!" When I noticed that alleyway over there. See it? Now look at my map. I bought this thing yesterday. It is the most up to date map there is. That alleyway doesn't exist, according to this map. So I thought that one of you would like to come along to explore the great unknown.

**Josuke: **Oh I got to go meet my… Nephew!

**Okuyasu: **Yeah, Josuke's nephew arrived in town and he's a very cool guy.

_(Josuke and Okuyasu start leaving)_

**Koichi: **Yeah, I'm gonna go-

**Rohan: **Nonononono, Keicho.

**Koichi: **It's Koichi.

**Rohan: **Koichi, we're the great friends aren't we. So I would very much like if we two friends went into that alleyway together. It would be great wouldn't it?

**Josuke: **_(Whispering)_ Just take one for the team Koichi. _(Regular voice)_ Bye Koichi! I'll arrange that meeting tomorrow! Enjoy your adventure!

**Okuyasu:** You're the best Koichi!

_(Okuyasu and Josuke exit)_

**Koichi: **Ah, whatever. I'll go with you Rohan.

**Rohan: **Lets us go on our Bizarre Adventure!

_(Koichi and Rohan exit)_

**Scene 4: The Alleyway Meeting**

_[A Mysterious Alleyway]_

**Rohan: **This is one huge alleyway! How does this even happen? Man, a couple of map vouchers aren't going to compensate for this kind of mistake.

_(As Rohan speaks they exit stage from one side and enter from the other)_

**Koichi:** Is it just my imagination or didn't we just pass that mailbox?

**Rohan: **Koichi. We just discovered the biggest event in Morioh history. There's an entire neighbourhood that's not on the map! I mean this just begs so many questions, how was this area missed? When was this area built I mean it looks fairly old. Who lives here, do people know their neighbourhood is just missing according to all maps of Morioh? This so exciting!

**Koichi: **Where are the people of this neighbourhood?

**Rohan:** Probably at work. Come on there's still more to this area.

_(Walk off stage and reenter)_

**Koichi: **Okay, I am certain we saw that mailbox.

**Rohan: **Koichi, let's just keep going.

_(Exit and Renter)_

**Koichi: **Rohan were going in circles.

**Rohan: **But how? Koichi, I'm going to share with you a secret that I have not shared with anyone. See I have this unique ability…

_(Heaven's Door appears)_

**Rohan: **I call it a "Spirit Ripple." It stronger than a human, and it obtain all the information about a person if it touches them. Allowing me to read people like a comic book.

**Koichi: **Oh, I have one of those too.

_(Echo appears)_

**Koichi: **They're called Stands.

**Rohan: **Since when do you have it? Does anyone else have it?

**Koichi: **I got it recently, Josuke has it.

**Rohan: **Does Okuyasu have it?

**Koichi: **Yeah, and Yukako too.

**Rohan: **Oh okay.

_(Silence)_

**Rohan: **Umm… Koichi can you send your Stand up into the sky, to find a way out.

_(Echo flies up into the sky but falls back down)_

**Koichi: **It hit a ceiling!

**Rohan: **But were outside. That must mean… Koichi get ready, this must be the work of an enemy Stand!

**Koichi: **What? Another Stand user? Here!?

_(Koichi and Rohan stand back to back)_

_(Enter Reimi)_

**Reimi: **Hey are you two lost?

_(Koichi turns around)_

**Rohan: **Get her!

_(Echo and Heaven's Door lunge towards Reimi)_

**Reimi: **What, ahh!

(Reimi is attacked by Heaven's Door and Echo and is knocked out)

**Rohan: **Keep guard, I'll analyze her abilities.

_(Koichi takes a defensive position)_

**Rohan: **Okay, Heaven's Door tell me about her. Name is Reimi Sugimoto, age 16. Attends North Morioh High School. Is an academically average student, in-

**Koichi:** What's her Stand?

**Rohan: **I'm getting on it. Born in 1969, didn't have a boyfriend until she was 15, they're first date was in a movie theatre, he gave her 5 hickies, she has a birthmark on her left breast of which she is ashamed of. Her first crush was- Koichi I don't think she has a Stand.

**Koichi: **You mean she's just a normal girl!?

**Rohan: **Seems so. She once put peanut butter into her-

**Koichi: **Rohan, stop! Stop! Stop reading her.

**Rohan: **Right, right.

**Koichi:** So, do we just wait till she regains consciousness.

**Rohan: **Yeah, yeah… We could pass the time by having Heaven's Door continue ana-

_(Reimi wakes up)_

**Reimi: **What happened?

**Koichi: **We kind of attacked you, sorry.

**Rohan: ** Kochi you idiot you- Yeah, we thought you were gonna attack us.

**Reimi: **No, it's okay.

**Rohan: **Look were really lost could you help us get out of here.

**Reimi: **Yes. But only in exchange for something. I want you to listen to a story.

**Rohan: **Listen, do you know who I am!?

**Reimi: **I know exactly who you are. You're comic book writer Rohan Kishibe.

**Rohan: **Good, good. Then you know that ain't got time for any stories. So if you were to just show us the way out that'd be great.

**Reimi: **Story, or I won't show you.

**Rohan: **Fine. We'll hear you out.

_(Musical Number - Reimi, Koichi, Rohan)_

_{_

_Tells story of Reimi's murder_

_Reveals Reimi is ghost_

_Reveals the alleyway is purgatory_

_Asks Koichi and Rohan to at least tell her story_

_There's been a serial killer in Morioh for 14 years (since 1985)_

_Koichi and Rohan are shown the way back to the living world_

_}_

_(Koichi and Rohan escape the alleyway)_

**Scene 5: Yoshikage Kira Wants A Peaceful Life**

_[Yoshikage's House]_

**Radio: **Good morning Morioh! You are listening to Morioh City Radio hosted by the one and only Mr. Morioh!. Today's forecast is tepid 26 degrees Celsius which will raise to a scorching 33 degrees in the afternoon. In recent news the mayor's plan to renovate Hidehito Park...

_(A woman's hand is placed on a chair, concealed from the audience)_

**Radio:** ...has been criticized by police chief Hidechi Myramoto, stating that the police is nearly 40 years behind in technology when compared to departments of other cities. The mayor in response stated that Morioh crime rate is well below...

_(Enter Yoshikage, Yoshikage turns down the radio)_

**Radio:** ...the national average and that the chief claims are greatly exaggerated...

**Yoshikage:** Hello Hitomi. I hope you enjoyed your meal; I cooked your favourite. Oh, you're so lovely when you're quiet. Unfortunately, I must head off to work. Oh, I know, I know. But I can't. What if someone sees us- Oh all right, but promise you'll stay hidden no one can see us together.

_(Yoshikage takes the severed hand, and visibly puts it into his jacket)_

**Yoshikage:** Remember, you promised.

_(Kira leaves his house)_

_[Streets of Morioh]_

_(Yoshikage walks to sandwich shop, passes by a couple of girls from Kame Ye Department Store)_

**Department Store Girls:** Good morning, Mr. Kira!

**Yoshikage:** Morning.

**Department Store Girl #1: **We're just finished our shift; would you like to join us for lunch?

**Yoshikage: **Sorry, my shift's right after.

**Department Store Girl #2: **They really make you work Saturdays? Well take care.

**Yoshikage: **Yeah, you too.

**Department Store Girls:** Goodbye, Mr. Kira!

_(Yoshikage pulls out hand)_

**Yoshikage: **Don't worry, I'd never cheat on you.

_(Yoshikage puts back hand)_

_[Grocery Store]_

_(Yoshikage, Koichi and Cashier in store)_

_(Yoshikage looking through sandwiches, Koichi is also in the store)_

**Yoshikage: **Now which sandwich looks the best to you?

_(Takes out hand at starts pointing it at sandwiches)_

**Yoshikage:** Beef? If you say so.

_(Yoshikage puts the hand back, grabs beef sandwich and goes to purchase it. Koichi walks over to sandwich section)_

_(Yoshikage receives a lunch bag from the cashier)_

**Yoshikage: **Oh what's that you want to smell it? Taste it?

_(Koichi buys his sandwich)_

**Yoshikage: **Of course, anything for you Hitomi

_(Yoshikage puts hand into the bag)_

_(Koichi bumps into Yoshikage on his way out)_

_(Both drop their lunch bags)_

_(Koichi grabs Yoshikage's lunch, and Yoshikage grabs Koichi's)_

**Koichi: **Sorry, mister.

**Yoshikage: **It's alright.

_(Koichi goes and meets up with Josuke and Okuyasu)_

_(Yoshikage is walking to lunch passing by Josuke and Okuyasu)_

**Josuke: **Yo, Koichi.

**Koichi:** JoJo, Okuyasu, did you guys arrange that meeting with Yukako?

**Okuyasu: **Yeah, she didn't believe us at first. Though we were jealous or something. Even threatened us with her Stand!

**Josuke: **She called her Stand "Maneater" Koichi.

**Okuyasu:** Pretty creepy.

**Koichi: **Thank you guys, I couldn't sleep last night. I'm still thinking about that ghost Reimi, you know?

**Josuke: **Yeah, I get it, if I thought I saw a ghost… or I saw a ghost I would probably be unnerved. But, if there's a serial killer, well that's something for the police to handle. Not us.

**Koichi: **Yeah. I guess. Still thanks again guys. I don't think I would have been able to talk to Yukako myself. It feels like everything's heavier you know?

_(Yoshikage stops, weighs his bag and opens it to only see a sandwich)_

**Koichi: **But that's one weight off my shoulders.

_(Yoshikage realizes he traded bags with Koichi)_

**Josuke: **Hey man, that's what friends are for. Are you gonna join us for lunch?

**Koichi: **Definitely, I bought one of the chicken sandwiches. I heard they're really good.

**Josuke:** Really?

_(Yoshikage follows Koichi & the gang)_

_(Musical Number - Solo from Yoshikage)_

_{_

_Yoshikage hasn't left evidence in his 14 years of killing_

_If Koichi opens the bag then he's busted_

_He needs to get the hand back_

_Decides the best course of action would be to swap it without them noticing_

_During the song Koichi marks Yoshikage's bag as his_

_Koichi and Josuke split up during the song, Josuke mentions the meeting spot_

_Yoshikage successfully switches the bags_

_}_

_[Outside of North Morioh High]_

_(Koichi notices that Yoshikage has his mark on it)_

**Koichi: **Hey, mister. I think you've taken my lunch bag accident.

**Yoshikage: **You are mistaken, this my lunch.

**Koichi: **No, I'm certain that's my bag (grabs lunch bag) here, I marked it here.

**Yoshikage:** Let go this is not your lunch.

_(Tug of war ensues over lunch bag)_

**Koichi: **Look here, it's marked K right he-

_(Bag tears open, and the human hand falls out)_

_(Yoshikage starts backing away)_

**Koichi: **Hey, you stop!

_(Echo appears)_

**Koichi:** Why the hell do you have a human hand in your bag! You better explain yourself right now!

_(Yoshikage slowly approaches Kochi, as Koichi backs away)_

**Yoshikage: **My name is Yoshikage Kira. I am 39 years old. I live in the northeast section of Morioh, where all the villas are. I married at age 24 in 1984 and became a widower a year later in 1985. I work as an employee for the Kame Yu department store and get home every day by 8 PM at the latest. I don't smoke, however I do occasionally drink. I'm in bed by 11 PM, and make sure I get eight hours of sleep, no matter what. After having a glass of warm milk and doing about twenty minutes of stretches before going to bed, I usually have no problems sleeping until morning. Just like a baby, I wake up without any fatigue or stress in the morning. Despite my age, no issues were found in my last checkup.

**Koichi:** Why are telling me this!?

**Yoshikage:** I'm trying to explain is that I'm a person who wishes to live a very routine, peaceful life. I don't strive for a higher pay, I don't care about winning or losing, and I don't like to fight. Though there's no fight that I can't win.

_(Killer Queen appears)_

**Koichi: **T-that's, that stand!?

**Yoshikage: **Do you know about me?

**Koichi:** Y-you're the serial killer that murdered Reimi Sugimoto aren't you!?

**Yoshikage: ** It seems you know my secret, and I wouldn't want anybody to interrupt my peaceful life.

_(Yoshikage "accidently" drops several coins)_

_(Echo picks up the coin)_

**Koichi: **That's just a normal coin.

**Yoshikage: **Do you want to know what my Stand is? I call it Killer Queen. Great name don't you think? You see when it touches any object, that object becomes a bomb…

**Koichi: **What?

_(Coin explodes "killing" Koichi)_

**Yoshikage: **…And my Stand becomes the detonator. Another one bites the dust.

_(Yoshikage & Killer Queen Smirk) _

_(Exit Killer Queen) _

_(Yoshikage picks up the hand and puts it into his jacket)_

**Yoshikage: **Though from that range

_(Yoshikage approaches Koichi's body)_

**Yoshikage:** I thought you would've been completely vaporized; guess I'll have to finish the-

_(Echo suddenly attacks Yoshikage ripping off a button from Kira's suit) _

_(Koichi fleas, Exit Koichi & Echo)_

**Yoshikage: **Damn it!

_(Exit Yoshikage)_

**Scene 6: Stardust Crusaders**

_[Inside Josuke's house]_

_(Josuke, Okuyasu, and Yukako sitting around. Radio is playing in the background)_

**Radio: **Are you hopelessly in love, but your feelings not reciprocated?

_(Yukako starts approaching radio to turn it off)_

**Radio: **Head to Cinderella to become the new you! They saw that people love with their eyes, and at our boutique you can become anyone you want to be. Become a new person you can-

_(Yukako turns off the radio, and goes to sit back into her chair)_

**Yukako: **Why did you style your hair like that.

**Josuke:** Is there something wrong with it?

**Yukako: **I'm just wondering.

**Josuke: **When I was a kid, a man with this hairstyle really impacted my life, and well, this is how I show honour him.

_(Pause)_

**Josuke: **So, do you really believe the stuff about the ghost and the serial killer.

**Okuyasu:** I mean here we are three Stand users, a week ago I would've thought this was impossible. But look at us now. So who are we to say the paranormal doesn't exist?

**Josuke:** Next you'll say vampires are real too.

**Yukako:** Koichi is honest man, I don't think he's even capable of telling a lie. So if he says he saw a ghost, he probably did see a ghost.

**Josuke: **Okay then. God what is taking Koichi so long? I'll guess we'll get started, I'm sure Koichi will join us soon. Yukako, I'm Josuke Higashikata, here's my friend Okuyasu Nijimura.

**Okuyasu: **Yo.

**Josuke: **We're Koichi's friend. I'm just gonna go skip straight to the point, Koichi is very…

**Okuyasu: **Koichi thinks you're insane.

**Josuke: **Okuyasu!

**Okuyasu: **I thought were skipping to the point.

**Josuke:** What we mean to say is that you are very outgoing, and you don't always express that in the best ways.

**Yukako: **Insane!? Me and Koichi love each other, he wouldn't say anything like that.

**Josuke: **We never said that he doesn't like you it's just… Remember when you knitted that sweater?

**Yukako: **He absolutely adored my present.

**Josuke: **That was very... cool. But it wasn't all that cool when you broke into his house to take the measurements.

**Okuyasu: **Not cool at all.

**Yukako:** But how was I supposed to…

**Josuke: **How would you feel if Koichi broke into your house?

**Yukako: **I would be ecstatic if he cared that much about me.

_(Okuyasu gestures the cuckoo sign to Josuke)_

_[Transition to outside Josuke's house]_

_(Injured Koichi enters)_

**Koichi: **I got to get to JoJo, I got to tell him.

_(Koichi falls onto ground)_

_(Koichi starts crawling)_

**Koichi: **Come on, Koichi, come on. Just a little further, Josuke can heal you with his Crazy Diamond. Then you'll tell him everything. You gotta protect your friends, you gotta protect your mom! People like Kira can't live in this town! Come on Koichi. Come on!

_(As Koichi grabs doorknob, he realizes its locked)_

_(Koichi tries to use the doorbell, but it is broken, Yoshikage Kira and Killer Queen enter)_

**Yoshikage: **So, there are other people looking into Reimi Sugimoto's murder. Do they have Stands as well? Doesn't matter, you'll never tell them...

_(Koichi starts banging on the door)_

**Yoshikage: ...**Killer Queen has already touched the doorknob.

**Koichi: **JoJo!

_(Koichi is blown up)_

_(Yoshikage and Killer Queen exit)_

_(Josuke, Okuyasu, and Yukako leave house and enter outside)_

**Josuke:** What's going on out here? Koichi?! I could've sworn I heard Koichi.

**Okuyasu:** It sounded like someone was dying.

**Yukako: **Don't say that!

**Okuyasu: **What. Maybe it was just a prank.

**Josuke: **Sick prank.

**Yukako: **Koichi!

**Josuke: **Koichi!

**Okuyasu: **Guys! There's something written beneath this dust pile. _(Uncovers dust pile)_ It's Koichi's handwriting. "Kira," killer. And there's a button.

**Josuke: **Why would Koichi just write killer on the front porch, why wouldn't he just tell us ourselves. Why did he tear off a button?

**Josuke: **Koichi you sonofabitch! Come out, this isn't funny!

**Okuyasu: **JoJo, do you remember the Stand Joseph warned us about? Do remember that Stands users attract each other? Koichi developed a Stand, too didn't he? Do you think the serial killer is the one with the cat Stand? Do you think that Koichi was killed by the serial killer? Do you think-

**Josuke: **Shut up! Just shut up, Okuyasu! Oh god.

_(Musical Number Here)_

_{_

_The gang is looking for Koichi_

_Kira notices one of his buttons is missing_

_Nobody has seen Koichi in a while_

_Rohan states that the alleyway doesn't exist anymore_

_After searching the gang goes to Joseph to tell him the situation_

_}_

**Joseph: **Looking at all the facts, I don't think it's unreasonable to assume that well… Koichi's dead.

**Rohan: **We can't be sure though. Can we? Can we!? I mean maybe he's just…

**Yukako:** This is a nightmare.

**Joseph: **But we do have a lead. I think this serial killer is a Stand user, and that he's using this Stand!

_(Joseph Shows Photograph) _

_(No reaction)_

_(Yukako walks up to Joseph)_

**Yukako: **If this man killed Koichi, then I'll see him hang.

_(Josuke walks up to Joseph)_

_(Rohan steps up)_

**Okuyasu:** This is certainly not how I imagined spending my summer.

_(Okuyasu steps up)_

**Josuke: **There's something evil lurking in the shadows of Morioh. We'll cast it into the light.

**Joseph:** From here on out we're the Stardust Crusaders!

_(Fade to Black)_

_[Kame Ye Department Store]_

_(Yoshikage is sweeping the floor, the department store girls from earlier are talking to each other nearby)_

**Department Store Girl #1:** Have you heard what happened to Yukako recently?

**Department Store Girl #3: **What happened? I haven't seen her in the past couple of days.

**Department Store Girl #1: **Hiroki gave her some time off, apparently her boyfriend just disappeared!

_(Yoshikage subtlety eavesdrop on the conversation)_

**Department Store Girl #2: **Disappeared!?

**Department Store Girl #1: **Nobody knows where he is! It's like he's been removed off the face of the earth. She thinks he was murdered!

**Department Store Girl #3: **Poor, young, Yukako. No one deserves something like that to happen to them.

**Department Store Girl #2: **I hope the police solve this case.

_(Department Store Girl #2 notices Yoshikage nearby)_

**Department Store Girl #2: **Sorry, Mr. Kira about talking such matters in front of you. I know you went through-

**Yoshikage: **No, no. It's fine, if anything it's good to know that Morioh has such a caring community.

_(Fade to Black)_

**Scene 7: Chase**

_[Streets of Morioh]_

_(Joseph and Rohan walk the street together, a shoe store is nearby, Rohan has a map)_

_(Kosaku walks by, and notices the map in Rohan's hand)_

**Rohan: **Dammit, I can't find anymore clothes stores or taylors. That one beside the Cinderella Boutique really was the last one… It seems that there's no taylor in town who's fixed a suit with this button.

**Joseph: **Hmm. Our killer must then wear a custom-made suit, or at least something foreign. But what does he do when it rips? Throw it out?

_(Joseph turns away)_

**Rohan:** What do we do now? Do we just accept what has happened? That this monster killed Koichi and that's just the way things are. What would Pink Dark Boy do?

**Joseph: **Who's Pink Dark Boy?

_(Joseph turns to face Rohan)_

**Rohan: **Why he's the main character of the Pink Dark Boy Strange Travels. Written by the greatest author in Japan: Me!

_(Pause)_

**Joseph:** Good Grief.

_(Rohan puts his hand to his chin, and walks slowly forward)_

**Rohan: **Hmm. Pink Dark Boy would rage that a killer has his dirty boots stomp on my beloved Morioh.

**Joseph: **Wait, can you repeat that.

_(Rohan stops)_

**Rohan:** Pink Dark Boy Strange would rage?

**Joseph: **No, the other part.

**Rohan: **A killer has his boots stomp on Morioh?

**Joseph:** This entire time, we've been going through taylors and clothing stores. But we haven't considered shoe stores, they fix clothing too. That one over there doubles up as clothing repair.

**Rohan: **Let's check it out then.

_(Joseph and Rohan enter the nearby shoe store, Owner is sitting on a bench)_

**Joseph:** Hey do you do clothing repairs here?

**Owner: **Why of course, young man! Can't you read the sign?

**Joseph:** Right. My buddy asked me if I could pick up his suit from this store, a button fell off it. It looked like this _(shows button)_, he'd say you would know which suit it was.

**Owner: **Why of course, such a nice young man that fellow is.

**Owner: **You two have good taste in friends. Here let me fetch the suit.

_(Rohan notices that newspaper on table is last week's paper)_

**Rohan:** Wow, keeping up to date on the news?

**Owner: **Bah, once you get to my age son, we'll see how well you keep up.

_(Yoshikage and Killer Queen enter, backroom of store)_

_(Owner goes to clothing rack)_

**Owner: **Now where was it?Hmmm. Ah! There it is, Yoshikage Kira!

_(Suit explodes, Owner is killed, and Joseph and Rohan are knocked back, Rohan is flung outside the store)_

_(Yoshikage Kira exits backroom and starts approaching Joseph but stops before getting to close)_

**Yoshikage: ** Hmm. Still in one piece, am I underperforming due stress or am I getting old?

_(Rohan gets up and runs to entrance)_

_(Enter Heaven's Door)_

**Rohan: **You! You're that sonfabitch that killed Koichi!

_(Pause)_

**Yoshikage: **Rohan Kishibe. You've become something of a local celebrity, aren't you? The local manga writer. It's such a shame you got tangled into this mess.

_(Joseph pages the Stardust Crusaders to his location, Joseph gets up)_

**Rohan: **Careful Mr. Joestar! He's got some kind of bomb Stand!

**Joseph: **Calm down, we'll beat him together.

**Yoshikage: **So figured out the secret of Killer Queen? You don't seem to understand the position you are in.

_(Killer Queen picks up a shoe to throw)_

**Yoshikage:** My Killer Queen has no weakness!

**Joseph: **The World!

_(Time freezes, enter Star Platinum)_

**Joseph: **Shit, He's out of range!

_(Joseph and Star Platinum run forward to close the gap)_

_(Star Platinum throws a single punch at Killer Queen)_

_(Time resumes)_

_(Yoshikage & Killer Queen are knocked back)_

_(Killer Queen throws the shoe and it detonates)_

_(Rohan, Joseph, Heaven's Door, and Star Platinum are knocked into the street, Joseph is unconscious)_

_(Star Platinum & Heaven's Door disappear)_

_(Yoshikage grabs his head for a moment, then stands up)_

_(Yoshikage & Killer Queen walks out into street to face Rohan who is on the ground)_

**Yoshikage:** You know, my entire life I never cared about winning or losing. My father never understood why, he always tried to get me to do more, but he never could see things the way I saw. Well, life went on, I ended up being just an average person doing average things never really excelling at anything. It wasn't until, until I met… I-

_(Killer Queen picks up a piece of debris)_

**Yoshikage:** Did you know that car accidents are one of the top ten leading causes of death worldwide? Most people don't even realize just how fragile they really are. Imagine someone just living a peaceful and quiet life only to have it gone in an instant. An accident is a tragic way to die.

_(Joseph begins rising behind Yoshikage)_

**Yoshikage: **That's why it saddens me what happened to your friend, and what I am about to do now.

_(Joseph signals to Rohan to create a distraction, begins quietly approaching Yoshikage)_

**Rohan: **Oh please, please! Mercy! I promise won't tell anyone! Please just spare me! Spare me! I'll help you! I'll tell you whatever you want! Just spare me!

_(Star Platinum appears behind Joseph)_

**Yoshikage: **I never expected something like this from you.

_(Joseph is in range)_

**Rohan: **Well honestly, It's just a distraction.

**Yoshikage: **Huh?

**Joseph: **The World!

_(Time Freezes)_

**Joseph: **Now you've really pissed me off

_(Star Platinum punches the crap out of Killer Queen)_

_(Time Resumes)_

_(Yoshikage and Killer Queen are sent flying)_

_(Killer Queen detonates the shard)_

_(Exit Killer Queen)_

_(Rohan and Joseph are knocked out)_

_(Exit Star Platinum)_

_(Yoshikage tries to stand up but fails)_

_(Yoshikage begins crawling away)_

_(Josuke, Okuyasu, and Yukako enter)_

**Yukako:** Oh my god, help them Josuke!

_(Crazy Diamond enters)_

_(Crazy Diamond starts healing Rohan and Okuyasu)_

_(Okuyasu sits next to Joseph)_

**Okuyasu:** Look over there.

_(Josuke & Yukako starts approaching Yoshikage)_

**Josuke: **This, must, be…

**Yoshikage: **Oh, god! Stay back! Stay back! The building i-it e-exploded. I think those guys are dead, they're dead, aren't they?! And I'm next! Oh god, I'm dying. Oh god! Oh god! I'm dying. No, don't approach me!

_(Yoshikage crawls quickly back)_

**Yukako: **Josuke, wait, that's Yoshikage Kira.

**Josuke: **You know him?

**Yukako: **Yeah, he works at my department store.

**Josuke: **He must been passing during the attack.

_(Josuke approaches Yoshikage)_

_(Yukako goes to Rohan, Okuyasu, and Joseph)_

**Josuke:** Don't worry you'll be fine.

_(Josuke grabs Yoshikage)_

**Yoshikage: **I'm dying. I'm dying. Call an ambulance! Help me! Oh god, I think my ribs punctured my lungs.

_(Crazy Diamond heals Yoshikage)_

**Josuke: **Don't worry just get some rest. You're fine. You don't have those injuries anymore.

**Yoshikage: **What!? I-I don't feel any pain. I feel fine.

_(Josuke turns around)_

_(Yoshikage pickpockets Josuke's arrow from his jacket)_

**Yoshikage: **I think I'm just gonna rest.

_(Josuke approaches Rohan and Joseph)_

_(Yoshikage quietly runs away, exit Yoshikage)_

**Josuke: **Hey, gramps you alive? Rohan?

_(Approaches and kicks Rohan)_

**Rohan: **Ow, I'm not dead asshat.

**Josuke: **Obviously.

_(Rohan and Joseph start getting up)_

**Rohan: **Where is he?! The guy that was lying there. The killer! Where did he go!?

**Josuke: **Oh shit! No, no, no, nononono! I thought he was a bystander! Damn it!

_(Josuke punches the store wall)_

**Joseph: **Calm down. Everyone stay calm. He's at a severe disadvantage, we know who he is!

_(Rohan picks up newspaper)_

**Rohan: **I don't think we will soon. Cinderella Boutique: "state of the art plastic surgery."

**Josuke: **Quick if we hurry there's still time.

_(Musical Number - Josuke)_

**(Josuke)**

**My heart is about to erupt**

**This feeling's been going on days**

**It's real but this time losing myself**

**Until now I've just noticed**

**You can't talk like before anymore**

**Time is coming**

**Take care, yeah, run away**

**Like a mirror shattered mirror has been crushed again**

**As dust leaks through the bits, can't you see?**

**So all I do is CHASE YOU**

**And I will CHASE YOU**

**Yes I can CHASE YOU**

**Nowhere you can hide**

**So run and run I'll CHASE YOU**

**And I will CHASE YOU**

**So come, this town is where our feud will be**

**Hang in there**

**There's a clue**

**Win this game**

**So watch me I'll chase you**

**Just like a mirror, shattered mirror, as they crush again**

**Now it's time to take back what you stole from me**

**All I do is CHASE YOU**

**And I will CHASE YOU**

**Yes, I can CHASE YOU**

**Nowhere you can hide**

**Start running, I will CHASE YOU**

**And I will CHASE YOU**

**So come, this town is where our feud will be**

**CHA-CHA-CHASE YOU**

**CHA-CHA-CHASE YOU**

**CHA-CHA-CHASE YOU**

**Right now, it's while I'm sitting here**

**CHA-CHA-CHASE YOU**

**CHA-CHA-CHASE YOU**

**CHA-CHA-CHASE YOU**

**Now it may never ever end**

**Hiding there, there's the clue**

**Win, escape, so watch me, I'll chase you**

_[Cinderella Boutique]_

_(Joseph, Josuke, Okuyasu, Yukako, and Rohan gather around a dead Aya and mangled corpse)_

**Rohan:** Shit, Heaven's Door can't analyze him.

**Josuke:** What do you mean you can't analyze him you analyzed a ghost!

**Rohan:** Heaven's Door can't analyze inanimate objects. Josuke, this is your fault if you hadn't helped him then-

**Joseph:** Shut up, I don't care whose fault it is. The fact is Yoshikage Kira changed identities with another man and killed him. He's a different man now. Good grief.

_(Fade to black)_

_(End of Act 1)_

**Act 2:**

**Scene 1: Stayin Alive, New Face Same Mind**

_[Streets of Morioh]_

_(Josuke walks the streets of Morioh passing by the inhabitants of the town, including Joseph, Yukako, Okuyasu, Rohan, Kosaku, Shinobu, Hayato, and various other residents)_

_(Musical Number - Josuke, Ensemble)_

**(Josuke)**

**Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk**

**I'm a woman's man, no time to talk**

**Music loud and women warm, **

**I've been kicked around since I was born**

**(Josuke)**

**And now it's all right, it's OK**

**And you may look the other way**

**We can try to understand **

**The New York times effect on man**

**(Josuke)**

**Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother**

**You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive**

**Feel the city breaking and everybody shaking**

**(Josuke & Ensemble)**

**And were stayin' alive, stayin' alive**

**Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive**

**Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive**

**(Josuke)**

**Well now, I get low and I get high**

**And if I can't get either, I really try**

**Got the wings of heaven on my shoes**

**I'm a dancing man and I just can't lose**

**You know it's all right, it's ok**

**I'll live to see another day**

**We can try to understand **

**The New York times effect on man**

**(Josuke & Ensemble)**

**Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother**

**You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive**

**Feel the city breakin and everybody shakin**

**And were stayin' alive, stayin' alive**

**Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive**

**Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive**

**(Josuke)**

**Life going nowhere, somebody help me**

**Somebody help me, yeah**

**Life going nowhere, somebody help me**

**Somebody help me, yeah. **

**Stayin' alive**

**(Josuke & Ensemble)**

**Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk**

**I'm a woman's man, no time to talk**

**Music loud and women warm, **

**I've been kicked around since I was born**

**(Josuke & Ensemble)**

**And now it's all right, it's OK**

**And you may look the other way**

**We can try to understand **

**The New York times effect on man**

**(Josuke & Ensemble)**

**Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother**

**You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive**

**Feel the city breaking and everybody shaking**

**And were stayin' alive, stayin' alive**

**Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive**

**Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive**

_[Kawajiri Household]_

_(Enter Kosaku from outside and Shinobu already inside talking on a phone)_

**Shinobu:** Oh Tomoko, I don't why I married him. Before he seemed so cool, so mysterious. But he's just an asocial loser! He's as charismatic as a plank! He doesn't cook, he doesn't clean…

_(Kosaku Kawajiri fumbles with keys before opening the door)_

**Shinobu: **...he just travels from work to home, from work to home, from work to home- Divorce!? Tomoko, I've got a kid! And besides it's not that I hate Kosaku, it's just I wish he just… I don't know, different.

_(Kosaku enters)_

**Shinobu: **Oh, he's home, I'll talk to you later. Bye!

_(Shinobu Hangs up phone)_

**Kosaku:** I'm home.

**Shinobu:** Hey.

**Kosaku:** Where is Hayato?

**Shinobu: **I don't know He should be returning soon.

**Kosaku:** Where is dinner?

**Shinobu:** Oh, there wasn't much in the fridge. So I prepared your "favourite"

_(Kosaku walks over to a covered bowl, uncovering reveals the food)_

**Kosaku:** Microwave Noodles.

(Kosaku sees Shinobu laughing)

(Kosaku turns on the radio)

**Radio: **Good evening, Morioh City! You are listening to Morioh City Radio hosted by your neighbour: Mr. Morioh!

_(Kosaku starts preparing dinner)_

**Radio:** In today's news, a gas explosion occurred at the Cinderella Boutique which claimed the lives of boutique owner...

_(Shinobu sees that Kosaku is cooking dinner)_

**Radio:** ...Aya Tsuji and one male client. Police have been unable to identify the man and have requested for the people of Morioh to come out if…

_(Shinobu approaches Kosaku)_

**Radio:** One of their family members is missing. It is always tragic when people lose their loved ones in accidents.

**Shinobu: **Since when do you know how to cook?

**Radio:** Hold them tight tonight folks….

**Kosaku:** I've asked for some advice.

**Radio:** ...I got a song for you right now…

**Kosaku: **Want to try some?

**Radio:** ...that's about a man searching...

**Shinobu: **Yeah, like you'd cook anything good.

**Radio:** ...for a peaceful life…

**Kosaku: **Suit yourself.

**Radio:** ...in the Shadow of The Valley.

_(In the Shadow of The Valley by Lost Weekend Western Swing Band starts playing)_

_(Shinobu decides to taste some of what Kosaku is cooking)_

_(Shinobu reaches to get some more)_

_(Kosaku bats her hand away)_

**Kosaku:** Wait till it's finished.

_(Shinobu returns to the coach pleasantly surprised)_

_(After a moment, collector knocks on door)_

_(Collector knocks again)_

**Shinobu:** I'll get the door.

_(Shinobu opens the door)_

**Collector: **Shinobu! Do you have my rent money! You're two months overdue.

**Shinobu:** Oh crap! Kosaku get the money!

_(Kosaku turns off the radio)_

**Kosaku:** What?

_(Hayato enters, walks past debt collector and his parents)_

**Shinobu:** You idiot, I told you to pay the rent on time and what do you do-

**Kosaku: **Calm down. Do you have the rent money?

**Shinobu: **Of course not! You keep it in that stupid safe of yours and then you don't to tell anyone the combination. So you go get it!

**Kosaku:** Don't worry, I'll handles this.

_(Enter Killer Queen) _

_**(Kosaku Kawajiri is Yoshikage Kira)**_

**Yoshikage: **Tell me, how much money do I owe you?

**Collector: **3000 Yen for the two months of payment!

_(Killer Queen steals 7500 Yen from collectors bag, stealthily hands it to Yoshikage)_

**Yoshikage:** Here, 7500 Yen. Payment for the last two months, and the next three.

**Collector:** Wow, Kosaku. When you said you'd have the money next time I'd come, I didn't think you were serious. Sorry, I misjudged you. Take care.

**Yoshikage:** You too!

_(Yoshikage closes door)_

_(Collector leaves)_

_(Hayato comes back into the room)_

**Shinobu: **You, how? How did? You stole his money? I, uh, ah-

**Yoshikage: **Shinobu, I won't ever let any thug, drive me from my home.

_(Shinobu runs up to Yoshikage and hugs him)_

_(Yoshikage stares at audience during hug)_

_(Fade to black)_

**Scene 2: Look Upon My Work**

_[Kira House]_

_(Joseph, Josuke, and Yukako rummage through the house to find information about Kira)_

_(Joseph searches the kitchen, Yukako the guest room, and Josuke the Bedroom)_

**Joseph: **Make sure to leave no stone unturned. We need to find as much information about Kira as we can.

**Josuke **You think there's anything that can help us find him?

**Joseph: **Maybe. Rohan's been taking photographs and monitoring the behaviour of people with similar proportions with Yoshikage. They're could be a clue here which would give him away.

_(Josuke, Joseph, and Yukako continue searching)_

**Josuke: **Yukako, you said that you worked at the same place as Yoshikage.

**Yukako: **Yeah, but we didn't have many shifts together. I never knew he lived in such an expensive house.

**Josuke: **Yeah, he really spoiled himself. Maybe this was one of his motives.

_(Josuke opens one of the drawers and finds a small book, grabs and starts reading the book)_

**Josuke: **"June 1st: slender with brown eyes, light burn mark on index finger. Plucky. June 20th: long hair, red nails. Very spoiled. July 14th: petite with wide eyes, dainty hands. Likes music."

_(Josuke starts flipping pages)_

**Josuke: **"May 12th, April 25th…

_(Josuke starts flipping the book faster)_

**Josuke:** "...1998, 1994, 1989-" Am I reading?

_(Josuke puts down the book and sits onto bed)_

**Joseph: **Josuke, did you find something?

**Josuke: **Yeah, you should see this.

_(Joseph and Yukako come into the bedroom)_

**Josuke: **Here, take a look.

_(Josuke gives the book to Joseph)_

_(Joseph starts flipping through the book)_

**Joseph: **I see.

_(Joseph flips to first entry)_

**Joseph: **"May 10th, young and careless, didn't bother with keeping in touch.

_(Pause)_

**Joseph: **Well, now we know when he began killing. From what we gathered here so far, we know he wasn't lying about being married, he graduated with a degree in English, and he really was just a middle of the road guy. Most notable thing is that briefly worked as a translator in Tokyo.

**Yukako:** What happened? What do you think made him a monster?

**Joseph: **Nothing. When you've encountered enough people, you been recognizing the same traits over and over again. I reckon he was evil since the day he was born.

**Josuke:** Really? "Evil since the day he was born?" He probably ran away for his life, never to look back.

**Joseph: **He wouldn't run, it's too risky.

**Josuke:** It's been nearly a month since Koichi died, why wouldn't he run during this time.

**Joseph: **Morioh is too tight nit, there's too few suspects, we'd know who he is if he tried. Besides Josuke, fate wouldn't let either of you leave.

**Josuke:** Is that all you really can say? That things are predetermined? What you need to life to be simple enough that everything that happens was inevitable? Unchangeable!?

_(Crazy Diamond appears)_

_(Maneater and Star Platinum appears)_

**Josuke: **Maybe you need life to be so simple. Do you feel guilty of something, Joseph!? Are you trying-

_(Maneater punches Crazy Diamond in the side, Star Platinum exits)_

_(Crazy Diamond disappears, Josuke falls down onto bed)_

**Yukako:** Don't worry, Mr. Joestar! I've paralyzed his lower half with Maneater.

**Josuke: **What the hell!

**Joseph: **You didn't need to paralyze him Yukako. Look, Josuke. Calm yourself down. Get your mind off this business for a while.

_(Joseph leaves, Maneater disappears)_

_(Yukako starts leaving)_

**Josuke: **Hey! You've paralyzed me, at least help me get home.

**Yukako:** Okay let's get you up then.

_(Yukako picks up Josuke and helps him leave)_

_(Yukako and Josuke exit)_

**Scene 3: My Dad is Not My Dad**

_[Kawajiri Household]_

**Yoshikage: **I have managed to survive for now, but… I have to bide my time. Keep a low profile and imitate Kosaku.

_(Yoshikage Kira is writing at his desk, Radio starts playing)_

**Radio: **Good morning! Morioh! You are listening to Morioh City Radio, hosted by your dear friend Mr. Morioh! In light of the disappearance of Koichi Hirose, this week, the MCPD published a shocking report that there has been 8 times the national average missing person's cases in Morioh than in any other city in Japan within the last 10 years. Experts have yet to determine the cause but suggest this could be the work of a killer, as the mayor has consistently refused to install CCTV cameras within the city. The mayor-

_(Yoshikage Kira turns off the radio)_

_(Yoshikage starts banging the table)_

_(Shinobu runs in)_

**Shinobu: **What's going on? Are you ok?

**Yoshikage: **I'm just… stressed out from work.

**Shinobu: **Well don't go breaking the table.

**Yoshikage: **Ha.

**Shinobu:** You know, I could always help you out with whatever you're doing?

**Yoshikage:** And how's that?

_(Shinobu climbs onto bed)_

**Shinobu: **Oh, I don't know. Something to cheer you up. Hayato should still be asleep for another hour.

**Yoshikage: **I don't think I'm in the right mood right now. I need to get dressed.

_(Shinobu gets out of bed and comes onto Yoshikage)_

**Shinobu:** What's the big rush? You're nowhere near late.

**Yoshikage: **I, uh...

_(Enter Killer Queen)_

_(Hayato enters and hides from view of Yoshikage and Shinobu outside the room)_

**Shinobu: **I can see it in your eyes, you're really hungry ain't ya. Why don't you take a bite?

**Yoshikage: **I really need to focus on something else.

**Shinobu: **Mood kill.

_(Shinobu turns around)_

_(Yoshikage snaps and uses Killer Queen to break the buttons of Shinobu's lingerie)_

**Shinobu:** Aiee!

**Yoshikage: **I-I'm sorry.

**Shinobu: **No, it's fine.

**Yoshikage: **Right. Right.

_(Exit Killer Queen)_

_(Yoshikage goes back to desk)_

**Shinobu: **_(To Herself)_ Poor guy. He really does love me.

**Yoshikage: **_(To Himself)_ Calm down. You can kill her later.

_(Yoshikage turns around sees Hayato)_

**Yoshikage: **Hey, Hayato. You're up early.

**Hayato: **I, had some bad dreams.

**Yoshikage: **About what?

**Hayato: **It was about an American film I watched with you.

**Yoshikage: **Oh, yeah. I remember! What was it called again?

**Hayato: **Invasion of the Body Snatchers.

**Yoshikage: **Yeah, it was pretty scary. Don't worry, it was all just a bad dream.

**Hayato: **Yes.

_(Hayato exits room and goes hides downstairs)_

**Shinobu: **Wow, Kosaku. I didn't even know you watched that film with Hayato.

**Yoshikage: **All in a day's work.

**Shinobu: **Kosaku, I have to admit in the past two weeks you've really-

_(Yoshikage goes in and kisses Shinobu)_

**Yoshikage: **Sorry, I remembered I need to get to work early!

_(Shinobu exits)_

_(Yoshikage goes downstairs and looks for Hayato)_

_(Yoshikage fails to find Hayato)_

**Yoshikage: **Hayato must've went out already. Damn, if he's figured out the truth… if he knows… I'll have to kill him.

_(Yoshikage exits)_

**Hayato:** That man, is a completely different person from my dad.

_(Musical Number - Hayato)_

_{_

_My Dad is not my dad_

_His personality is different_

_Alibis and contradictions of even basic facts_

_Hayato must find out who's the stranger behind that familiar face_

_}_

_(Hayato exits)_

_[Outside Josuke's House]_

_(Yukako and Josuke are walking through the streets, with Yukako helping Josuke walk)_

**Josuke: **Yukako. Thanks for help.

**Yukako: **Well I did kind of paralyze you so.

**Josuke: **Yeah.

_(They walk a bit)_

**Josuke: **Yukako, I just want to say that I'm sorry. Because of me Kira got away.

**Yukako:** You made an honest mistake. You healed who you thought was an injured bystander. I even told you that he was a coworker.

**Josuke: **Yeah, well. That doesn't change the facts. I'm just an incompetent ass.

**Yukako:** Well you are a bit of an ass. But you're also caring and courageous, you're a good man Josuke Higashikata.

_(The both approach the house door)_

**Josuke: **Well you can leave me here; I'll be able to get inside.

**Yukako:** Okay, JoJo. You're a good man, even though you have a stupid haircut.

_(Yukako runs away snickering)_

_(Josuke takes a couple of steps after her, stops, and lets her go)_

_(Fade to Black)_

**Scene 4: Great Days & Clock's Ticking**

_[Grand Morioh Hotel]_

_(Joseph is sitting at the table, multiple beer bottles can be seen around the place, a stack of papers can be seen)_

_(Josuke comes in from outside the hotel room and knocks on the door)_

**Josuke: **Hey, can you let me in?

**Joseph: **It's open.

_(Josuke walks into the room)_

**Josuke: **Geez! You alright Mr. Joestar?

**Joseph: **Yeah, I'm just, peachy.

**Josuke: **I came in to say that I overreacted by at Yoshikage's house. I didn't think it affected you so much.

**Joseph: **Yeah, well it didn't. So, you can leave me be.

_(Josuke starts leaving)_

**Joseph: **Actually, stay, stay stay.

_(Josuke stops walking)_

**Joseph: **You know, Josuke. Even though you're an illegitimate child, you're pretty alright. I mean everyone just thinks so poorly of me, but when it comes to towards solving problems, they always go to me. "Hey Joseph, can you deal with some asshole in Egypt, Hey Joseph can you go to Italy, Hey Joseph can you go meet illegitimate son in Japan, and make sure he didn't while I abandon him."I'm just the Joestar errand boy slash bodyguard. And the thing is, the thing I have a degree in, the thing I work as… I'm a marine biologist _(laughs)_.

**Josuke:** Wow that sucks man.

**Joseph: **I know. But you know what really sucks, the fact Yoshikage went off the deep end sometime after losing his wife. That shit creeps me out you know? I've lost my wife and kid recently.

**Josuke:** Oh… I'm sure they're in a better place.

**Joseph: **They're in Florida. I'm divorced. The biggest reason: "He's never home."

_(Joseph laughs)_

**Joseph:** Josuke do you have that arrow still?

**Josuke: **Yeah, I've been keeping it in my-

_(Josuke reaches into his pocket)_

**Josuke: **I- I've been keeping it in my uniform. But it's gone!

**Joseph:** Shit.

**Josuke:** I think Yoshikage Kira pickpocketed it. What do we do?

**Joseph:** Nothing, the arrow is just a regular arrow to him. I doubt he'd convince anyone to help him, and he can't become stronger with it. Unless…

**Josuke: **Unless?

**Joseph: **Well, no, it's just a regular arrow. Stands are an extension of the user, they can only become stronger if the user becomes stronger. We'll get the arrow back, certainly.

_(Joseph gets paged on his pager)_

**Joseph: **Alright, time for moping around is over. Josuke, Rohan is got something to show us.

_(Joseph & Josuke exit)_

_[Subway Car]_

_(Yoshikage is sitting on Subway a man and a woman talk in front of him, Hayato is sitting out of view of Yoshikage with a camera)_

_(Yoshikage is constantly hit with the bag as the woman turns)_

**Yoshikage: **Excuse me ma'am. You're hitting me with your bag.

**Metro Woman: **What are you doing touching my bag!?

**Metro Man: **Hey, creep don't touch her bag.

**Yoshikage: **That's not-

_(Metro Man punches Yoshikage multiple times)_

**Metro Man **You won't even fight back, pathetic!

**Metro Woman **He's had enough. Metro Man. Here comes our stop.

**Metro Man **Okay, Metro Woman. Next time you should think before touching someone's bag.

_(Metro Man spits on Yoshikage)_

_(Metro Man and Metro Woman leave, Yoshikage waits and then follows them, Hayato follows Yoshikage)_

_[Streets of Morioh]_

_(Yoshikage follows the Metro Man and Metro Woman, is followed by Hayato, and passes by Rohan who's taking pictures)_

_(Rohan takes a picture of Yoshikage and Hayato)_

_[Motel & Outside of "Antonio's Authentic Italian Restaurant"]_

_(Metro Man and Metro Woman go inside Motel, Yoshikage follows behind them, Hayato follows Yoshikage with a camera)_

_(Rohan, Josuke, Yukako, Okuyasu, and Joseph meet at Tonio's Restaurant, Rohan brought a map and various photographs and evidence)_

**Tonio: **Hello gentlemen. We'll be closing soon, so our menu right now is limited.

**Joseph: **That's fine, we wouldn't want anything heavy

_(As Stardust Crusaders talk, Yoshikage and Killer Queen enters motel kill with Metro Man and Metro Woman, Hayato records the murders)_

**Rohan: **Okay, so I've decided to call you over because I think I may have found our lead. This evening, I was taking pictures of my suspects at Hoicho Station, when I snapped this. Kosaku Kawajiri being recorded by his son Hayato Kawajiri.

_(Metro Man is blown up by Killer Queen)_

**Rohan: **Pretty strange right?

**Josuke:** Hmm.

**Okuyasu: **It really isn't much.

_(Yoshikage walks up to Metro Woman)_

**Rohan: **Now, before this I've only noticed Kosaku acting slightly off, never anything to make him seem suspicious. Well how about the fact that Hayato's been recording his father for four days now. I snapped this a couple of times, but it only became obvious that he was specifically recording his dad in this photo. This is the only time Hayato is pointing his camera directly at him.

_(Killer Queen blows up Metro Woman)_

**Yukako: **Maybe he isn't recording him, maybe he's just recording random people.

_(Yoshikage notices a camera recording him)_

**Rohan: **Maybe. But when Hayato is recording, Kosaku is always nearby. That can't be a coincidence.

_(Yoshikage chases after Hayato, both Hayato and Yoshikage exit)_

**Rohan:** Furthermore, this picture, was at Hoicho Station. Kosaku Kawajiri gets off at the next stop, West-Morioh Station. Hayato must be following his dad.

**Joseph: **Let's find and ask this Hayato. I'm sure he'll clear up the situation.

**Yukako:** What if, we do encounter Yoshikage?

**Joseph: **We'll kill him.

**Rohan: **Okay, Kawajiri's house is in a cul-de-sac, there's only road out of there, we can cut him off here.

_(Rohan points to map)_

**Joseph: **We'll go in with two teams, Rohan, Josuke, and Okuyasu and Me, and Yukako. If team gets attacked, then we group up and face him together. A 1v5. His ability seems to excel at medium range, and judging by how he used it, he only detonate inanimate objects. But that means he can detonate clothes too. Make sure to break his left hand, his bombs only seem to work if he can press down the thumb on his left hand. Rohan can interrogate Hayato, Josuke can heal any injuries, Yukako can paralyze him, and Me and Okuyasu can deal massive damage. So, we interrogate Hayato, and if he knows about Yoshikage, we go after him together. Is everyone good with this plan?

_(The group agrees)_

**Joseph: **Okay then everyone, get a goodnight sleep.

_(Rohan, and Joseph exit)_

_(Yukako walks over to Josuke and Okuyasu)_

**Yukako:** Well you seem really upbeat.

**Okuyasu:** Yeah, what's gone into you JoJo?

**Josuke:** I don't know but for the first time in a while I feel uplifted.

_(Josuke grabs Yukako's hand)_

**Josuke: **I guess things are finally coming to a close, Morioh can return to normal, and how do I put this…

_(Musical Number - Josuke, Okuyasu, Yukako, and Ensemble)_

**(JOSUKE)**

**Breakdown, Breakdown, Listen**

**Breakdown, Breakdown, Listen**

**Breakdown, Breakdown**

**Breakdown, Breakdown, Let's Go!**

_(Josuke crosses to center stage)_

**(JOSUKE)**

**Shining justice burning in me**

**Brand-new bed town is the place I wanna be**

**Everyone just raise your hand**

**Raise it till you touch the sky**

**All you need to do is just to stand up to the top**

**(JOSUKE)**

**Let joy bring love and greatness of all**

**There is just nothing but love,**

**and I'd do anything to give you my heart**

**(JOSUKE)**

**Let the voice of love take you higher**

**And I will love you even more**

**Till the day you'll find the light**

**1999 Bizarre Summer**

**Every road will lead us to a memory of**

**Great Days**

_(Okuyasu and Yukako cross to center stage and join Josuke)_

**(JOSUKE, OKUYASU, YUKAKO)**

**Breakdown, Breakdown**

_(Hayato runs across the stage in the background)_

**(JOSUKE, OKUYASU, YUKAKO)**

**Breakdown, Breakdown**

**Breakdown, Breakdown**

_(Yoshikage runs across the stage in the background trying to catch Hayato)_

**(JOSUKE, OKUYASU, YUKAKO)**

**Breakdown, Breakdown**

**(JOSUKE)**

**Song of praises ringing in me**

**Brand new up town, is the place we'll all meet**

**Everything that happens is meant to be it's destiny**

**All you need to do is stand up higher to the sky**

**(JOSUKE)**

**Let world be full of love and embrace**

**There is just nothing but love,**

_(Ensemble enters stage walks behind Josuke, Okuyasu, and Yukako)_

**that I've been looking for in life for so long**

**(JOSUKE, OKUYASU, YUKAKO & ENSEMBLE)**

**Let the joy of love give you an answer**

**And I will hold you when you're lost**

**Just walk on to the light**

**1999 Bizarre Summer**

**Every road will lead us to a memory of**

**Great Days**

_(Fade to Black. Exit All)_

_[Streets of Morioh]_

**Yoshikage: **Hayato, what are you doing out here so late. Shouldn't you be home with your mother?

**Hayato: **I just went out for a walk. To record some wildlife.

**Yoshikage: **Then you wouldn't mind if I watch some of the footage you caught. (Grabs Camera)

_(Hayato Pulls Camera back) _

**Yoshikage: **Hayato, if you don't give me the camera-

_(Hayato jumps back)_

**Hayato: **You're a demon! You think you can just take away my camera and kill me then think again!

**Yoshikage: **What are you on about.

**Hayato: **I've been recording all your actions, all your strange behaviour for nearly a week! All that handwriting practice and mumbling to yourself. And only I know where the tapes are! If you kill me, you won't have enough time to find all the tapes before the police investigate my death! They'll stop you!

_(Yoshikage starts approaching Hayato)_

**Yoshikage: **No one will stop me. If my fate was to be stopped, then I would've already been stopped. No, destiny is on my side.

**Hayato: **You're wrong! You're nothing but a crazed-

_(Killer Queen strangles Hayato to death)_

_(Yoshikage stops and pauses for a moment) _

**Yoshikage: **Oh god. What have I done?

_(Musical Number - Kira's Lament)_

_{_

_Yoshikage is screwed. Hayato's death proves his guilt_

_If he runs, he'll be hunted down_

_If he stays, he'll be killed_

_There has to be another option_

_Yoshikage decides to risk everything and stab his Stand with the Stand Arrow_

_Yoshikage seemingly dies_

_}_

**Scene 5: Bites The Dust**

_[Kawajiri Household]_

_(Shinobu enters Hayato's room. Hayato is lying in bed completely covered by his blanket)_

_(Shinobu slowly approaches the bed)_

_(Shinobu quickly pulls off the blanket off of Hayato)_

**Shinobu: **Wake up Hayato! I've made breakfast! Are you alright?

**Hayato: **Yeah, it's just I had a bad dream.

_(Hayato gets ready picks up his camera, puts into his jacket and walks downstairs)_

**Radio: **Good morning Morioh City! You are listening to Morioh City Radio, hosted by me, Mr. Morioh! Today is gonna be a beautiful sunny day reaching refreshing 25 degrees Celsius. In recent news the mayor has stated that the reconstruction of Hidehito park will continue as scheduled, and that the police chief is engaging in nothing but fear mongering to increase the budget for the bloated police. Here are some tunes to lighten up your day.

_(Killer Queen by Queen begins playing)_

_(Enter Yoshikage dressed flamboyantly)_

_(Shinobu is preparing breakfast, Yoshikage is styling his hair)_

_(Hayato sits down at the table waiting for breakfast)_

_(Yoshikage grooves to the music)_

_(Phone rings)_

**Shinobu: **Hayato! Can you pick up the phone! Hayato!

**Yoshikage: **Here I'll pick it up.

_(Yoshikage goes to pick up the phone)_

_(Yoshikage picks up the phone)_

**Yoshikage:** Hello? No, this is the Kawajiri Household. Yeah, it's okay. Alright bye.

_(Yoshikage puts down the phone)_

**Shinobu: **Who was it?

**Yoshikage: **Wrong number.

**Shinobu: **Hayato. Why didn't you go pick up the phone? I told you-

_(Shinobu trips and hits her head against the table)_

_(Yoshikage runs up to her)_

_(Hayato stands up out of his chair)_

**Yoshikage: **Are you alright?

**Shinobu: **Yeah, I'm fine. It's just. I need some ice.

**Yoshikage: **I'll go get some.

_(Yoshikage goes to freezer and gets some ice)_

_(Hayato walks out of house)_

_(Yoshikage gives ice to Shinobu)_

_(Yoshikage runs up to Hayato)_

_[Streets of Morioh]_

**Yoshikage: **Hayato. Let's walk together a while. Like father and son. You know my dad always told me that there is nothing more beautiful than a family because a family doesn't keep secrets from one another. And since Hayato we're a family, and I'm the eldest, I'll share my secret first.

_(Hayato stops)_

**Yoshikage: **My name is Yoshikage Kira. I am 39 years old. Over 15 years ago, I was married to Hatsu Kira but that no longer matters. 23 days ago, on July 18th, 1999, I murdered and switched identities with your father Kosaku Kawajiri inside the Cinderella Boutique. I don't smoke, but I do occasionally drink. Despite my age no problems were found in my last medical checkup. I go to bed never later than 11:00pm and always make sure to get 8 hours asleep. My father always told me that routine is the key to a happy life, and I couldn't agree more. I-

**Hayato: **Why are you telling me all this!?

**Yoshikage: **Because Hayato, we're a family, and we're going to live together for a very, very, long time. It does not matter if you tell anyone this anymore.

**Hayato: **I don't understand.

**Yoshikage: **Don't worry about it, you are now under my protection. For from now on: Yoshikage Kira is invincible. Anyways, behave yourself Hayato.

_(Yoshikage rubs Hayato head)_

_(Yoshikage exits)_

_(Hayato resumes walking)_

_(Rohan enters)_

**Rohan: **Damn it. It's approaching 8:30. "Josuke will show up" yeah sure. unreliable jerk. How can one be so stupid as to oversleep on such an important day?

_(Hayato continues walking and bumps into Rohan)_

**Rohan: **Excuse me. Are you Hayato Kawajiri?

_(Hayato tries walking past Rohan)_

**Rohan: **Screw this. Heaven's Door!

_(Heaven's Door appears and grabs Hayato)_

**Hayato: **Ahh!

**Rohan: **Don't bother fighting. Heaven's Door will keep you in place.

_(Heaven's Door holds Hayato and gags his mouth)_

**Rohan: **What's holding you is called a Stand. My Stand can read someone like they we're a comic book. I'm looking for a serial killer who also has a Stand. Now let's see. Hayato Kawajiri, born 1988, not a Stand user.

_(Rohan pauses)_

_(Enter man and pair of women)_

**Rohan: **"DO NOT READ PAST THIS POINT" I-I uh, never seen anything like this. A warning, what's past this. August 9th, 10:47 my dad is not my dad he is a monster. August 10th 8:25am my "dad" name is Yoshikage Kira. August 10th, 8:29am a man walks with his zipper open, two women laugh.

_(The man walks by the two women with his zipper open, the two women laugh)_

**Rohan: **I don't understand. How can you know something like this? This only just happened!? What else does it say…

_(Rohan sees the message)_

**Rohan: **August 10th, 8:30am: Rohan Kishibe bites the dust.

_(Killer Queen Appears as Rohan reads the message)_

**Rohan: **Heaven's Door! To me!

**Killer Queen: **The Second Bomb is already inside you.

_(Rohan starts dying)_

_(Killer Queen Disappears)_

_(Josuke and Yukako can be seen coming in from one side, and Joseph and Okuyasu from the other)_

**Rohan: **Joseph! Joseph! _(Starts walking towards them)_ Kosaku Kawajiri is- Kosaku Kawajiri is- Yoshikage Kira!

_(Rohan dies)_

**Hayato: **Oh my god. Oh my god!

_(Fade to black)_

_[Kawajiri Household]_

_(Shinobu enters Hayato's room. Hayato wakes screaming out of bed)_

**Shinobu: **Hayato why are you screaming!?

**Hayato: **I had a bad dream.

**Shinobu: **Some bad dream. I made breakfast, head downstairs.

**Hayato: **Right.

_(Hayato gets ready, grabs his camera, pauses, then walks downstairs)_

_(Yoshikage enters dressed flamboyantly)_

_(Shinobu is preparing breakfast, Yoshikage is styling his hair)_

**Radio: **_(In Background)_Good morning Morioh City! You are listening to Morioh City Radio, hosted by me, Mr. Morioh! Today is gonna be a beautiful sunny day reaching refreshing 25 degrees Celsius. In recent news the mayor has stated that the reconstruction of Hidehito park will continue as scheduled, and that the police chief is engaging in nothing but fear mongering to increase the budget for the bloated police. Here are some tunes to lighten up your day. _(Killer Queen by Queen begins playing)_

_(Yoshikage grooves to the music)_

_(Hayato sits down at the table)_

_(Phone rings)_

**Shinobu: **Hayato!

**Hayato: **Yeah?

**Shinobu: **Can you pick up the phone! Hayato! Hayato!

**Yoshikage: **Here I'll pick it up.

_(Yoshikage goes to pick up the phone)_

_(Yoshikage picks up the phone)_

**Yoshikage:** Hello? No, this is the Kawajiri Household. Yeah, it's okay. Alright bye.

_(Yoshikage puts down the phone)_

**Shinobu: **Who was it?

**Yoshikage: **Wrong number.

**Hayato: **Wha-

**Shinobu: **Hayato. Why didn't you go pick up the phone? I told you-

_(Shinobu trips and hits her head against the table)_

_(Yoshikage runs up to her)_

**Hayato: **I don't, I…

**Yoshikage: **Are you alright?

**Shinobu: **Yeah, I'm fine. It's just. I need some ice.

**Yoshikage: **I'll go get some.

_(Yoshikage goes to get ice)_

**Hayato: **Oh my god.

_(Hayato runs out of the house)_

_[Streets of Morioh]_

**Hayato: **It's- everything is. It's the same morning! I gotta get out of here!

_(Yoshikage runs up and catches up to Hayato)_

_(Both speed walk together)_

**Yoshikage: **You're acting very strange aren't you, Hayato.

_(Hayato runs)_

**Hayato: **Get away from me!

_(Yoshikage grabs Hayato)_

**Yoshikage: **So, you must have activated my new ability I call it: Bites The Dust. See Hayato, you're probably thinking that you can save whomever you killed, but that's a delusion. You see when I get desperate enough, I can now blow up time itself. This rewinds time by one hour. But by putting Bites The Dust inside you. I've created the ultimate weapon!

_(Rohan enters and walks to his position)_

**Rohan: **_(In background)_ Damn it. It's approaching 8:30. "Josuke will show up" yeah sure. unreliable jerk. How can one be so stupid as to oversleep on such an important day?

_(Enter man and two women from opposite side)_

**Yoshikage:** Yoshikage Kira is invincible! Anytime anyone tries to get information about me from you, they will die, and time will rewind by one hour. You are a walking landmine! So, let's see who you killed.

_(A man walks by two women with his zipper open, the two women laugh)_

_(Rohan dies)_

**Yoshikage: **So, you killed Rohan Kishibe. I was hoping it was JoJo or Joseph. But at least that's one nuisance dead.

_(Yoshikage releases Hayato)_

_(Hayato falls on his knees)_

**Hayato:** How did he die? He didn't meet me! How did he die!?

**Yoshikage: **The wheels of fate cannot be unspun, Hayato. Anything that happens within the rewound hour is destiny. It does not matter what you do. As long as you are protected by my Killer Queen, there is nothing you can do.

_(Hayato pulls out a box cutter)_

_(Enter Killer Queen)_

_(Hayato tries to stab himself but Killer Queen prevents the blade from entering)_

**Yoshikage:** Like I said, there is nothing you can do.

_(Hayato drops the box cutter)_

_(Killer Queen exits)_

_(Yoshikage leaves as the Stardust Crusaders enter)_

_(Musical Number - Hayato)_

_{_

_Hayato is trapped in a loop_

_Chains of fate forces him to see those who can help him die_

_But if he gives up then all is lost, there has to be a way to break the cycle_

_In the background events can be seen repeating, Yoshikage stating he is invincible, Shinobu hitting her head, Rohan complaining about Josuke being late, _

_Events may be set but perhaps they can be manipulated so as Bites The Dust has to be recalled._

_}_

**Scene 6: Crazy Diamond is Unbreakable**

_[Kawajiri's House]_

**Shinobu: **Wake up Hayato! I've made break-

**Hayato: **Yeah, yeah. I know.

**Shinobu: **Hmpf. I'll remember this young man.

_(Hayato gets ready and walks downstairs)_

_(Hayato walks to the radio)_

**Radio: **(In Background)Good morning Morioh City! You are listening to Morioh City Radio, hosted by me, Mr. Morioh! Today is gonna be a beautiful sunny day reaching refreshing 25 degrees Celsius-

_(Hayato unplugs the radio)_

_(Shinobu is preparing breakfast, Yoshikage is styling his hair)_

_(Phone rings)_

_(Hayato goes and picks up the phone)_

**Hayato:** No, you've got the wrong number. _(Hangs up)_

_(Hayato starts calling somebody)_

**Hayato:** Hello, is this Higashikata residence? Hey, you should be punctual in arriving bye.

_(Hayato quickly hangs up)_

_(Yoshikage realizes the radio's been unplugged)_

**Yoshikage: **Shinobu did you unplug the radio?

_(Shinobu walks with breakfast to table)_

**Shinobu: **No, I don't know why it's-

_(Shinobu trips and hits her head against the table)_

_(Yoshikage runs up to her)_

**Yoshikage: **Are you alright?

**Shinobu: **Yeah, I'm fine. It's just. I need some ice.

**Yoshikage: **I'll go get some.

_(Yoshikage goes to freezer and gets some ice)_

_(Hayato runs out of house)_

_[Streets of Morioh]_

_(Hayato stops and starts checking his watch)_

_(Yoshikage runs up to Hayato)_

**Yoshikage: **You're acting very strange aren't you, Hayato.

**Hayato: **Get away from me!

_(Hayato takes a leap back)_

_(Yoshikage runs up but stays a bit far from Hayato)_

**Yoshikage: **Do you think I'm a goddamn idiot Hayato?! That you could act so boldly, and I wouldn't be none the wiser. How many times has this loop repeated Hayato? Four, Five times? What do you think you can possibly-?

_(Hayato pulls out a box cutter and lunges at Yoshikage)_

_(Yoshikage grabs Hayato by his arm and rips out the box cutter from his hand)_

**Yoshikage: **Really Hayato!? This was your big play, stab me? _(Laughs)_ Did you really think this would work, have you even attempted this? Did this even remotely work in one of the other loops!? Did you think that I could be defeated by 13 year old boy with a boxcutter?

_(Rohan enters and walks to his position)_

**Rohan: **_(In background)_ Damn it. It's approaching 8:30. "Josuke will show up" yeah sure. unreliable jerk. How can one be so stupid as to oversleep on such an important day?

_(Enter man and two women from opposite side)_

**Yoshikage:** Hayato, you're really thick-skulled, aren't you?

_(Josuke and Okuyasu enter from behind Kira)_

**Yoshikage:** When will you get it: Yoshikage Kira is invincible!

_(Josuke and Okuyasu stop)_

**Okuyasu: **Oi, JoJo. Did this guy just say Yoshikage Kira?

_(Yoshikage turns around to see Josuke fuming)_

**Josuke: **Did you just say Yoshikage Kira!? I'm going to fucking kill you!

_(Josuke approaches Yoshikage)_

**Yoshikage: **I- uh. Listen "Elvis", I-

_(Crazy Diamond starts pulverizing Yoshikage)_

_(Hayato is rapidly switching from looking at his watch, Rohan, and Josuke)_

_(Crazy Diamond knocks Yoshikage several feet back)_

**Yoshikage: **I can't defend myself. I've got to stop Bites The Dust. I've got recall my Stand!

_(Killer Queen appears)_

_(The Hand appears)_

**Hayato: **Did it work!?

_(The Hand, Crazy Diamond, and Killer Queen are on guard)_

_(A man walks by two women with his zipper open, the two women laugh)_

_(Hayato looks at Rohan, and checks watch)_

**Hayato: **It's 8:30!

_(Rohan coughs)_

_(Enter Joseph and Yukako)_

**Rohan: **God is everyone running late today?

_(Rohan sees Joseph and Yukako, waves at them goes towards them)_

_(Rohan, Joseph, and Yukako exit)_

**Hayato: **It worked! I did it!

_(Hayato runs over to Josuke's side)_

**Hayato: **JoJo, Okuyasu. Be careful. He has a new ability.

_(Yoshikage and Killer Queen are on guard)_

**Josuke: **What!?

**Hayato: **If he is in a critical situation, he can blow up time! Rewinding time by one hour. I've been stuck in a time loop, trying to get you guys to intersect.

**Josuke: **That's crazy, but it was convenient that I walked into him revealing his identity. You're the one who woke me up out of bed early huh?

**Yoshikage: **Hayato, I've underestimated you. You've figured out the weakness of Bites The Dust. But it doesn't matter. Fate is on my side. I'll kill you all just like I killed your friend.

_(Okuyasu and The Hand charge forward and attacks and is critically injured by Killer Queen)_

_(Okuyasu is briefly touched by Killer Queen)_

_(Josuke starts approaching Okuyasu to heal him)_

_(Crazy Diamond moves with Josuke to defend him from any attacks)_

**Hayato: **JoJo! He touched Okuyasu, he turned him into a bomb!

**Josuke: **You bastard! Did you do it!?

**Yoshikage: **I don't remember, JoJo. It was all so fast.

**Hayato: **Don't try to heal him, JoJo! It's a trap!

**Josuke: **God damn it, do you expect me to run!?

**Yoshikage: **Come on. What are you waiting for?

_(Hayato lunges forward toward Okuyasu, Crazy Diamond grabs his hand)_

_(Hayato touches Okuyasu and is sent flying by an explosion, however he survives due to Crazy Diamond)_

_(Crazy Diamond chucks a manhole cover at Yoshikage Kira and grabs Okuyasu and Hayato)_

_(Killer Queen isn't fast enough to block the manhole cover)_

_(Yoshikage Kira is stunned by the attack)_

_(Josuke & Crazy Diamond runs away and hides behind a corner with Hayato's and Okuyasu bodies)_

_(Crazy Diamond puts down Okuyasu and Hayato)_

_(Hayato wakes up)_

**Hayato: **I'm alive. I thought I was dead for sure!

**Josuke:** Crazy Diamond saved you and Okuyasu. If it hadn't grabbed, you… _(Catches breath)_

_(Josuke turns to Okuyasu)_

**Josuke: **Okuyasu wake up. Okuyasu, wake up Crazy Diamond healed your wounds. Goddammit Okuyasu, I've healed your wounds get up!

**Hayato:** JoJo, he's not breathing… He's already dead.

_(Josuke pauses)_

_(Yoshikage recovers from having a manhole cover hit him)_

**Josuke: **Don't say that! Don't you say that!

_(Josuke shakes Okuyasu)_

**Josuke:** Okuyasu, wake up! Wake up! Okuyasu!

_(Yoshikage approaches Josuke's and Hayato's location)_

**Yoshikage: **JoJo! Do you think you can beat me! Do you understand on who's side fate is on? Who keeps dodging death over and over again!?

**Josuke:** Damn, damn. Hayato run and get the others. Get the others!

_(Hayato starts running away)_

_(Josuke puts down Okuyasu around the corner and gets up to face Kira)_

**Hayato:** What are you doing?

**Josuke: **I'm going to make sure he doesn't hurt Okuyasu.

**Hayato: **But he's-

**Josuke:** Run!

_(Hayato runs away)_

_(Josuke turns the corner to face Yoshikage)_

_(Musical Number: Duet Between Josuke and Yoshikage)_

_{_

_Fate has tied the two men together_

_Both believe destiny is on their side_

_No more running, only fighting_

_Yoshikage acknowledges the threat posed by Josuke_

_Fight takes place slowly pushing Josuke back until they pass the corner with Okuyasu_

_Fight finishes with Yoshikage nearly killing Josuke, but Okuyasu wakes up at the last second to save Josuke by using the Hand_

_}_

_(Yoshikage is knocked off balance by the Hand)_

_(Crazy Diamond beats the shit out of Yoshikage Kira while The Hand grabs Killer Queen from behind)_

_(Kira is thrown near an ambulance where upon a nurse enters to treat him)_

_(Exit Killer Queen)_

**Josuke: **Okuyasu!

**Okuyasu:** JoJo!

_(They hug)_

_(Exit Crazy Diamond and The Hand)_

**Okuyasu: **JoJo, I had the strangest dream. I was in complete darkness when a doorway opened up and from that doorway greeted me Kochi, and he asked me where I was going. And being unable to answer I just said I don't know. He then told me then the choice is still in your hands, and he stepped through that doorway. I just stood there, I wanted to follow him, but I turned around. And then suddenly I awoke to you fighting. Nice save there right?

_(Josuke punches Okuyasu in the face)_

**Josuke: **I nearly died fighting while you were sleeping!?

**Okuyasu: **Ow, JoJo.

_(Stardust Crusaders and their Stands with Hayato show up)_

**Hayato: **Over there!

**Yukako: **JoJo!

_(Yukako hugs Josuke)_

**Josuke: **Ow! I don't hug me that tight.

**Yukako: **Sorry.

_(Yukako takes a couple of steps back from Josuke, putting her closest to Yoshikage)_

_(Yoshikage starts getting up)_

_(Maneater, Heaven's Door, and Star Platinum appear)_

**Yoshikage: **This is… impossible. Fate is on my side… It should be ready…

_(Yoshikage prepares to use Bites The Dust)_

**Yoshikage: **I can still win!

**Joseph: **I'm too far from him.

_(Maneater attacks the detonator arm, paralyzing it, but Killer Queen knocks Maneater back)_

_(Maneater and Yukako are pushed back)_

_(Yoshikage is trying to use his detonator hand to Bite The Dust, Joseph, run towards him, all other crusaders are too stunned or in to injured to help)_

**Yoshikage: **I will defeat you! I will live out a peaceful life! Fate wills it so!

_(Yoshikage almost presses on the detonator)_

**Joseph: **The World!

_(Time Freezes)_

**Joseph: **Time out _(Catches breath)_. Good grief, that was close. But we made it.

_(Star Platinum breaks Yoshikage's detonator hand)_

_(Star Platinum unleashes a barrage of fists into Yoshikage Kira)_

**Joseph: **Time in.

_(Time Resumes)_

_(Yoshikage is flung backwards into the ambulance)_

**Josuke:** Alright!

**Hayato: **He did it! He did it!

_(Yoshikage sits up against ambulance)_

_(The nurse runs up to Yoshikage)_

_(Yoshikage laughs, Crusaders approach him ready to attack)_

**Rohan:** His tenacity is impressive.

**Yoshikage: **You know. When I was a young boy, I decided to pick up a book about an artist… called Leonardo Da Vinci. Inside the book I saw a painting called the Mona Lisa. But unlike most, it was not… her face that fascinated me, but her hands… How do I say this… The way they were crossed… they we're so…

_(Yoshikage Kira Dies)_

**Nurse: **He's dead!

_(Silence)_

**Joseph:** Yoshikage Kira owed this town a huge debt, he paid that debt in blood. (Pause) Josuke this is the part where you say something to taunt him.

**Josuke: **Uh… You weren't even that scary, idiot!

_(Pause)_

**Joseph: **Good grief.

**Hayato: **My dad wasn't a bad man, and though he's not my dad. It's still… I guess mom will be waiting for dad for… for a long time.

_(Silence)_

**Nurse:** Do you know this man?

**Josuke: **No. Only that he was Yoshikage Kira

**Nurse:** I'll inform any kin. Are you busy? Can you stay for a witnesses account?

_(Fade to Black)_

**Scene 7: Great Days**

_[Streets of Morioh]_

_(Josuke, Okuyasu, Rohan, Yukako, meet Joseph)_

**Josuke: **Well, summer's nearly over. What are you all gonna be doing?

**Rohan:** I am going to finish Pink Dark Boy Part 3, and then- Oh, I just got an idea for Pink Dark Boy Part 4

**Yukako: **You're already planning ahead to Part 4?

**Rohan: **Yeah. Pink Dark Boy Part 4: Diamond is Not Crash

**Okuyasu:** Huh.

**Josuke: **I would've called it something different.

**Rohan: **Well what do you know about art?

**Josuke:** What about you Mr. Joestar?

**Joseph:** Maybe, I'll stay around for a bit, maybe I'll leave. There's not much reason for me to stick around.

**Josuke:** That's disappointing.

**Joseph:** Well it seems life has returned back to normal in Morioh. Though the wounds it had been dealt by Kira only now begin to heal. I'm sure your golden heart will protect Morioh, Josuke Higashikata.

**Josuke: **Thank you, Mr. Joestar.

**Joseph: **But it was been fun hasn't it? We travelled a roundabout path, haven't we?

**Josuke: **Yeah, the past two months… this summer… for most people the summer of 1999 went by uneventfully, but for us: this was truly was a Bizarre Summer.

_(Musical Number - Whole Cast)_

**Breakdown, Breakdown, Listen**

**Breakdown, Breakdown, Listen**

**Breakdown, Breakdown**

**Breakdown, Breakdown, Let's Go!**

**Shining justice burning in me**

**Brand-new bed town is the place I wanna be**

**Everyone just raise your hand**

**Raise it till you touch the sky**

**All you need to do is just to stand up to the top**

**Let joy bring love and greatness of all**

**There is just nothing but love,**

**and I'd do anything to give you my heart**

**Let the voice of love take you higher**

**And I will love you even more**

**Till the day you'll find the light**

**1999 Bizarre Summer**

**Every road will lead us to a memory of**

**Great Days**

**Breakdown, Breakdown**

**Breakdown, Breakdown**

**Breakdown, Breakdown**

**Breakdown, Breakdown**

**Song of praises ringing in me**

**Brand new up town, is the place we'll all meet**

**Everything that happens is meant to be it's destiny**

**All you need to do is stand up higher to the sky**

**Let world be full of love and embrace**

**There is just nothing but love,**

**that I've been looking for in life for so long**

**Let the joy of love give you an answer**

**And I will hold you when you're lost**

**Just walk on to the light**

**1999 Bizarre Summer**

**Every road will lead us to a memory of**

**Great Days**

**Breakdown, Breakdown**

**Breakdown, Breakdown**

**Let the voice of love take you higher**

**And I will love you even more**

**Till the day you'll find the light**

**Let the joy of love give you an answer**

**And I will hold you when you're lost**

**Just walk on to the light**

**1999 Bizarre Summer**

**Every road will lead us to a memory of**

**Great Days**

**Breakdown, Breakdown**

**Breakdown, Breakdown**

**The End**


End file.
